


Fancy Meeting You Here

by CieliaValentine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Fan Art, M/M, Scars, Wizard Bois, arses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieliaValentine/pseuds/CieliaValentine
Summary: Harry and Draco can NOT stop getting on each other’s nerves. Everything only gets worse when they’re assigned to be partners for their required Muggle Studies period in 8th year. Needless to say just a few weeks in and they find themselves unable to help but relieve some of their tension in the broom closet on the way from class.





	Fancy Meeting You Here




End file.
